Sujin Lee
|-|Pre-Time Skip= |-|Post-Time Skip= |-|Pandora= |-|Pandora Armor= |-|Pandora Armor Phase II= Summary Sujin Lee is the granddaughter of a master of Northern ITF Taekwondo, from which Renewal Taekwondo was derived from. When her grandfather divulged the secrets of the martial art after being defeated and captured by South Korean forces, her mother and grandmother were forced to work in the coal mines. There she fostered a burning hatred for South Korea and Renewal Taekwondo practitioners, particularly after a South Korean attack caused the mine collapse that killed her mother and many of the mineworkers she grew to love as a family. Joining the North Korean military forces, she mastered her grandfather's art before discovering her nature as one the Keys, upon which she joined Nox and began planning her revenge against South Korea and Jin Mo-Ri. She later defects after being left to die in the exploding Sage Realm, only surviving due to the efforts of the person she hated most. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, High 6-A with ITF Taekwondo | At least Low 4-C, higher with ITF Taekwondo Name: Sujin Lee, Pandora, The Second Key Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 17 pre-time skip, 36 post-time skip Classification: Human, Key, Borrowed Power User, Former Bishop of Nox, Member of the Six, Leader of Balhae Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Northern ITF Taekwondo Practitioner, Regeneration (High-Low), Power Nullification, Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception, Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with her presence against beings weaker than him), Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation | Same as base, Flight, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Petrification, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Sealing Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Should be physically on par with Mori Jin in his Incomplete Monkey King state), Multi-Continent level with ITF Taekwondo | At least Small Star level (Able to fight on the same level as Mori Jin and Ilpyo Park, but failed to leave lasting damage on the First Crown Prince), higher with ITF Taekwondo Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be much faster than Priests), likely Massively FTL+ (Intercepted Mori in his Incomplete Monkey King state) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Jin Mo-Ri) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be stronger than Mira Yoo | Likely Class Y Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+, Multi-Continent Class with ITF Taekwondo | At least Small Star Class (Comparable to Jin Mo-Ri but failed to leave lasting damage on the First Crown Prince), higher with ITF Taekwondo Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Mori Jin and should be able to withstand the force of her blows) | At least Small Star level Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight and defeat King Uma, Kim Oong-Nyuh, and several Priests in short order. She later briefly skirmished with the First Crown Prince and immediately went back to fighting after breaking free of the Eternal Sealing Beads) Range: Melee range with Taekwondo. Several kilometers with toxin attacks. Planetary with The Hope -Sovereignty Standard Equipment: Pandora's Box, which currently takes the form of a suitcase. As stated in Greek legend, it contains all of the ills and vices that plague man. Soo-Jin can open it to summon her armor. Intelligence: As the commander of North Korea's Crimson Phoenix Squadron, Lee Soo-Jin is experienced in all matters of combat, being an able (if forceful) commander and a skilled black ops agent with a habit of ruthlessly dispatching any foe in her path should it pertain to her mission. To this end, she is manipulative and scheming, joining Nox before backstabbing it the moment she had her chance to fight Mo-Ri. Due to having her family's desire for revenge instilled in her, she heavily prefers melee combat, engaging all foes with her Northern ITF Taekwondo and matching Jin Mo-Ri, an incredible martial artist in his own right, in single combat, only losing due to a split-second reflexive maneuver that neither fighter anticipated. However, this same desire for revenge clouded her judgment, forgoing any objective in favor of fighting a South Korean (particularly those who were family members of Jin Tae-Jin's unit), but mellowed out after the time-skip, leaving her a more level-headed and rational individual overall. Weaknesses: Soo-Jin is claustrophobic due to past trauma. She is reckless and single-minded in her pursuit for revenge against South Korea until her final confrontation with Jin Mo-Ri, after which she is significantly calmer Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borrowed Power: Pandora: Soo-Jin calls on the powers of the infamous woman of Greek myth, who in her insatiable curiosity accidentally inflicted all of the pain, suffering, vice, and evil ever experienced by man to the present day. She can create virulent poisons, powerful toxins, and wild hallucinations potent enough to affect gods. They can be applied with a touch or launched as projectiles with her kicks. TheHopeWings.PNG|The Hope - Sovereignty TheHope.jpg *'The Hope - Sovereignty:' Soo-Jin temporarily becomes "God" in an area around her, allowing her to manipulate the laws of physics and causality. With it, she was able to limit the explosion radius of the Sky Whales and hold the Sage Realm together long enough to have her duel with Jin Mo-Ri. She was later able to use this ability to counter The King of Nox’s manipulation of fundamental forces, preventing him from using his powers, though she could not do this for longer than a minute. Its area of effect is large enough to cover the entire Sage Realm, a large planet. While using it she gains three angelic wings, two on the right side and one on the left. *'Attack Reflection:' Soo-Jin can reflect nearly any attack, magical, physical, or otherwise with a glance, rendering her nearly untouchable against most opponents. The ability does have a limit though, as opponents on the First Crown Prince's level are only slightly affected by this, his attacks only deflected slightly to the side rather than outright returned. *'Ability Sealing:' Soo-Jin can seal an opponent's abilities temporarily, rendering them powerless. This ability is less effective against Gods, only sealing a part of their power, but still managing to lower their stats and lock away some of their abilities. *'Ability Awakening:' Can release the limits placed by the Gods on human prowess, allowing her and those she chooses to fight at full strength and slay the armies of Heaven. *'Pandora's Armor:' Soo-Jin opens Pandora's Box to don a light-blue and green armor that further enhances her physical prowess and allows her to compete with a serious Jin Mo-Ri (who was equipped with the Yongpyo) and First Crown Prince. Key: Base | Borrowed Power (Pandora) File:Sujin Title.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4